Pieces of Despair
by babymaru
Summary: Michiru has had no fortune, other than monetary, in her life. Her own family and husband have broken her down and destroyed her. Can a chance meeting with a certain blonde finally turn things around?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is just small background, the actual things will happen later. Also, this story includes a lot of bad things like abuse and if that's a sensitive issue for you please skip on this ! :) all reviews and feedback are welcome, hope you enjoy this

Prologue

Despite coming from wealth, Kaioh Michiru had had little fortune in her life. Being raised by parents who had no love for her: a father who sexually abused her from a young age; a mother who didn't bat an eyelid at this; and a brother who she was viewed as a distraction to and forbidden to interact with. If this wasn't enough difficulty, she was removed from her boarding school education at the age of 15 and married off to one of her parent's high society friends who was seventeen years her senior: Ichihara Masato, for the sake of improving connections. Michiru had hoped that maybe he would be kinder, she would be separated from her father at least. This was in vain, as Masato was an aggressive man who enjoyed indulging himself in alcohol, and when he drunk he became more so. It wasn't abnormal for him to be violent towards her, and force a physical relationship upon the girl. He was also excessively protective and jealous, preventing his wife from leaving the house alone or having guests out of the fear that she would have the desire to cheat on him. As a result, Michiru rarely left the house and had no friends, her life holding no pleasure or happiness. The only fortune she had was monetary.

'I have a work event tomorrow, I'll be staying in a hotel for the next couple of days.' Masato stated one night over dinner.

'Enjoy yourself,' Michiru responded, with the air of somebody who couldn't care less if he enjoyed himself or not.

'Seeing as I don't want you whoring yourself out while I'm gone,' She inhaled sharply after he said this, 'you'll have to come with me.'

'Okay.'

'What, you're disappointed that you can't have guys over when I'm not here?' He took a large swig of his glass and slammed it on the table, making an unpleasant _clack_ on the surface. 'I do so much for you, Michiru, you could as least be a little fucking grateful.'

'I'm sorry,' She mumbled, 'I'm very thankful for this opportunity, I'm just feeling slightly under the weather. May I be excused?' Masato waved his hand, scoffing quietly, and Michiru stood and left, making her way to the bedroom. She changed into her nightwear swiftly and got under the covers, attempting to sleep as soon as she could.

When it was deep into night, seeping into early morning, the door of the room opened once more. Michiru awoke immediately, knowing what was to come. Soon enough, she felt the rough hand on her skin, the alcohol on his breath. No matter how many times this had happened over the past three years, she hated it every time. Michiru held her breath and braced herself.

Tenoh Haruka wiped the sweat off her brow as she finally took a breath, finished unloading the supplies from her best friend and employers company into the hotel kitchen. She was tired, but looking forward to the next few days in a different place, even if it was working and catering for egotistical high-class businessmen and their arm candy. She was lucky to have a stable job, and occasional work from Makoto had advantages. Haruka yawned, knowing she'd have to spend the next day greeting and serving the guests. She waved goodnight to her co-workers and slipped back into the room, sleeping as soon as her head fell on the pillow.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** CW for rape and domestic violence, as well as homophobic slurs. read and review

Michiru looked up at the hotel, it was a well-designed building. She'd seldom accompanied her parents to these functions in her youth, and rarely with her husband. She couldn't say that it was an activity she'd wanted to participate in. The types of people at these places were all money hungry, egocentric men who carried around their insentient wives like they were just some luggage. She knew she'd be classified as this kind of wife, a fact she resented. She was surrounded by these kinds of women, also entering the building. It was at this point that she walked through the doors, and observed the people greeting the guests. Michiru's eyes fell on one of the women, dressed in a masculine fashion, though undeniably female. She had never had any doubt about her sexuality, and she'd known from a young age that she liked women. Despite this, she knew she could never admit that and had no friends or opportunity to even see people she was attracted to. This woman, however, was the most beautiful person she'd ever laid eyes on. Michiru was fully aware by now she was staring at her. As she passed they made brief eye contact, and there was _that_ feeling, the tight nervousness and giddiness in her stomach, that she hadn't felt for years.

'Stop looking at him like that.' Masato hissed into his wife's ear, causing her to shudder and the feeling dissolved. She looked back for a moment, into the woman's blue eyes, and wished she'd been born somebody else so it was acceptable for spend her days doing just that.

Though she knew that couldn't happen, it was nice just to look at an attractive woman for once. Just to enjoy the thrill of it. This was rare, as she'd involuntarily become somewhat of a shut-in since marriage. Michiru let her thoughts rest on something happy for once, as she was guided to the hotel room. It was nice, as expected. A king size bed stood against the wall, in the centre. If Michiru had a different companion, or was alone, she supposed she'd be grateful for this experience. But she couldn't be, not in her position and with the man she had to call husband.

'You don't like it?' She shook her head.

'No, I do. It's great, thank you for this.' Michiru swallowed, feeling his hand on her shoulder, putting her hair back, breathing onto the exposed skin of her neck. She still wanted to shudder, push him away, but was too aware that this was useless by this point.

'Good.' Masato smiled, turning her around to kiss her on the mouth. 'You better be getting ready, shouldn't you? Everyone's meeting for drinks downstairs in a half hour.'

'Yes,' She muttered. It was almost more unbearable, his act of sweetness than when he was red in the face, screaming and hitting her. She stepped away, walking to the bathroom, hoping she wouldn't throw up.

After washing herself and face, she stepped out, seeing the dress her husband had chosen for her. He would choose most of her clothing, as allowing her her own choices had been dismissed as 'whoreish' in his view.

'Let me dress you.' Michiru almost jumped, realising his presence. He stripped her of the robe, revealing her underwear. His hands ran along the pale skin, across the expanse of her shoulders, stomach and back. Her eyes flicked up, and she almost vomited right there at the look in Masato's eyes, all over her, she wanted to cry. He came slightly closer, and she could feel exactly what she dreaded in his crotch.

'We could be late,' Michiru spoke, softly as not to anger him.

'You're right,' He pulled away, picking up the dress. 'You're too good, aren't you? Lift your arms.' She complied as Masato put it over her head. 'How did I get so lucky as to have you?' It was pulled down, and Michiru bit back the true reason. 'You look beautiful, Michiru. delicious.' She internally recoiled at the word choice, like he was the big bad wolf out of a children's storybook, who truly would eat her if she wasn't careful, didn't say the right responses at the right time. He rested his hands on her breasts, trailing down her abdomen. 'I'm getting hungry, I hope you taste as sweet as you look later.' _Later_. She wished it would never come.

'We should go,' Michiru spoke, trying to keep her voice as stable as possible. 'They'll want to know why we're late.' He pulled his hands away, before linking their arms.

'As you wish.' They put their shoes on and left the room, encountering many other couples on their way. The hall was elaborate, filled with businessmen and their trophy wives, exactly what she despised seeing. However, something she loved seeing caught her eye as the two of them begun circling the perimeter of the room. The servers stood at the edges of the room, one of which was unmistakably the woman she'd seen earlier. She took note of this, curious as to whether she could be fortunate in some way for once.

'Michiru!' A woman's voice called out, snapping her out of her thoughts. She didn't recognise her, but it wasn't a foreign concept. Her family was highly respected and well known, that even people not involved in high society would sometimes know of her. 'You've grown! How old are you now?'

'Eighteen, miss.'

'Youth is beautiful, is it not?' She laughed along politely, despite the comment making little sense to her. 'And this must be Mr Ichihara?'

'Yes, Ichihara Masato, pleasure to make your acquaintance.' They shook hands, Michiru still wondering who this woman was and why she had such concern over Michiru's age.

'Well, you sir have gotten yourself a catch!' She laughed, rather annoyingly.

'Michiru, dear, I have to go greet some business associates, I won't be long, talk to your friend here.' He kissed her on the cheek, leaving her with this woman.

'You know I was just wondering the other day, how are Keisuke and Michiru doing? Is Keisuke here too?' There was a sting when she heard her brother's name, the thought of the happy relationship they could never have had.

'No, he's overseas with his wife.'

'You grow up so fast, it seems like yesterday- Oh!' She suddenly turned and ran to see another friend, leaving Michiru alone. She couldn't say she was upset about this.

'Would you like any Hors d'oeuvres, miss?' Michiru turned to see that woman again, offering her a tray.

'Ah,' She prayed the flush on her cheeks wasn't showing. 'No, thank you. I'm not too hungry.'

'I would be in your situation, I mean uhh…' The woman looked down, realising she wasn't supposed to talk to the people like this. This wasn't her regular job, and it slipped her mind it required much different etiquette to working at the garage.

'What situation is that?' Michiru inquired, ensuring she kept warmth to her voice that showed she wanted to speak with her.

'Uhh, I mean it's… being with annoying people and an old guy…'

'I can't say you're wrong.'

'Please accept my apology!' Michiru nodded, noting she had great balance to keep a tray stable while not focused on it at all. 'I'm Haruka, by the way.'

'Ichihara Michiru.' She smiled. 'Are you having a good evening?'

'Is that a joke?'

'No no!' She realised it could have come off as offensive too late. 'I just wanted to- Well, it's embarrassing but I don't have any friends, so maybe I won't talk with you so well.'

'Don't worry, please.' She smiled, and Michiru instantly knew she wanted to see that smile as much as possible. 'But how come you don't have friends? I hope this isn't too rude, but you seem fine.'

'Ah, well its complicated…' She glanced up to see if Masato was close. She couldn't see him. 'My husband is a little…'

'Oh.' Haruka seemingly understood, feeling guilty for asking. 'For the record, I think you're great.'

'Thank you, Haruka.' She smiled. 'I think the same about you.' She grinned back, her heart fluttering at the sight of this. They spent a little more time talking to each other, Michiru feeling happy and elated for the first time in years. However, it was abruptly ended by Masato taking Michiru's arm and dragging her away without the chance to even say goodbye. He only let go once they reached the elevator, which was being shared by two other servers, both blonde, one with a bun hairstyle and the other with a red bow. He kept his hand digging into her shoulder, roughly gripping her. Michiru couldn't show her emotions right now. She felt even sicker than before, and afraid of what could happen in a few minutes. The elevator pinged as it reached their floor, and he grabbed hold of her and took her out, noticeably startling the two girls still in there.

'What the fuck do you think you were you doing out there?' He shouted as the room door slammed and she was pushed up against it. 'Say something!' He struck her round the face, and she gasped.

'I was just talking to her, it-it's nothing, please don't do this.'

'Oh, so it's a girl?' Masato pulled her hair so she was facing right at him with one hand, the other pressing her wrist to the wall. 'You associate with dykes now, do you?'

'I just- '

'Shut up!' He let go of her hair and hit her face again, she was sure she would bruise tomorrow. 'Did I say you could talk like that?' His hand pressed harder, and Michiru's breathing became easily audible, her eyes spilling over with the tears that came from the fear. Masato grabbed her shoulders, pulling her towards the bed and all but throwing her on top of it. 'You think it's okay to embarrass me like this?' There was an ache in her chest as he straddled her and began unbuttoning his pants, and Michiru resisted the urge to look away when she saw what was underneath. He leant down to kiss her neck, pulling her underwear down her legs. She could feel his length pressed up against her, it was nauseating. 'You looked so good tonight, I could've just fucked you right there.' He discarded the garment and slipped his hand downwards, leaving a trail of goose-bumps in its wake. 'You would've liked that, wouldn't you? All those people seeing you like this, yeah?' She sobbed again, feeling even more worthless than the last time. 'Answer, bitch!' He slapped her suddenly, and she gasped at the sting.

'Yes, yes, please not this time… please…' She pleaded, dreading what was to come. 'I'll be good... please just don't...'

'You're so good, you know I have to do this, Michiru.' He grinned, discarding his own boxers and the girl cried out in pain as he thrust into her, knowing this was just the beginning tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N** enjoy, read and review! Sorry for a slow update, I've been busy bc of exams and stuff, i actually have 7+ chapters written in advance but i forgot to actually publish lol

Michiru awoke to the blinding sunlight flooding the room, a dull ache in her head and her body paining her all over from the previous night. She sat up, seeing her husband opening the curtains.

'Good morning.' She greeted, feeling wary, not knowing if he was in good spirits.

'Breakfast is in ten minutes, you should get up.' It was hard to determine any tone in his voice, it was mostly flat and void of emotion.

'…Yes.' She stood up and headed to the bathroom, quickly washing her face. She inspected the bruises, hoping nobody would notice, before emerging, noting Masato was gone and a dress on the bed for her. The feeling was uncomfortable, but nevertheless she quickly put it on, noting the sleeves were long this time to hide bruises, and she wore tights to conceal anymore. Her face would have to be bare. Michiru stepped out of the door, and saw Masato stood right there.

'You took your time.'

'I'm sorry, I'll be more considerate in future.'

'You say that every time, yet you never fucking change.' He muttered under his breath, as he held Michiru's back and began walking, pulling her along. They garnered some strange looks from other couples walking to the same place, but he carried on grabbing her close and pulling her where he wanted her to go. They stood in the elevator with another couple, the two of them looking at Masato and Michiru, who had her head bowed, whispering something to each other.

'Your dress is so pretty, where's it from?' The woman turned to Michiru, smiling kindly. She was probably mid to early twenties, and she was very pretty.

'I…' As soon as she opened her mouth, Masato pulled her closer to the side, digging into her.

'Did I say you could speak to her?' He whispered into her ear, not loud enough for the other couple to hear. Michiru bowed her head again, confusing the other two. 'Good.'

'Are you okay, miss? Is that man hurting you?' The male asked, looking concerned. The grip somehow got even tighter and Michiru shook her head abruptly.

'Stay out of our business,' Masato hissed as the elevator came to a stop, and he began leaving before the man stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. The woman took Michiru's hand, slightly forcefully taking her out of the elevator to the dismay of Masato, as the doors slid closed.

'Are you okay?' The woman asked Michiru as she looked back at the shut doors of the elevator, feeling confused and terrified for the repercussions that this could have for her. 'Do you know him?'

'He's my,' She had to push herself to speak in a volume higher than a whisper, while the woman, who couldn't have been more than 6 years older than her, rested her hand gently and comfortingly on her shoulder. 'He's my husband.'

'Was he hurting you?'

'I don't' know, I don't think I should be here.'

'Don't' worry, you can come with me, we can have breakfast, it'll be fine.' Her tone was soft and she was clearly a kind woman, maintaining her hand holding Michiru's as they walked. 'My names Yamada Ayaka, by the way, but just Aya is fine.'

'I'm Ichihara Michiru, thank you for your kindness.' As soon as she said her name, Aya very badly hid the surprise on her face.

'Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't recognise you! The Kaiohs daughter?'

'Yes… I'm sorry, do we know each other?' Michiru was internally irritated by the fact she was now known, and there was now the chance of rumours – truths – spreading about her marriage. When she personally wouldn't mind the truth about the foulness of her husband being known, he would surely react badly.

'Oh, no of course not! I just recognised the name. You look so different to how I'd seen, though! How old are you now?'

'Eighteen.'

'And you're married? These high society families…' She covered her mouth suddenly. 'Sorry! I didn't mean to disrespect you!'

'It's okay! Don't worry, please.' The two of them walked into the hall together, Aya scanning the room before starting towards a table full of woman, around her age.

'Aya, who's your friend? Where's Tomoya?' One with short curled hair spoke up, when they were in close enough to hear. Michiru suddenly felt a sharp pull of anxiety in her chest, as she knew all these women would judge her, notice the bruises she had and know who she was. She usually didn't attend events and had no friends, so even this amount of people after the past three years was a huge strain. This would be incredibly abnormal for her younger self, who had brilliant composure and could easily get her way through conversation, but now Michiru wasn't capable, she had lost the grace she'd held.

'This is Michiru, she's joining us today.' She pulled out two chairs and they sat down. 'You started without us?' She noted the emptied plates.

'Kaioh Michiru?' The woman who spoke before asked, the others also ignoring Aya.

'Yes…' She mumbled, looking down, hoping silently that they wouldn't see the marks on her face.

'Are you sick? You look different to how I remembered.' Another, with bright lipstick and long black hair stared into her.

'I…'

'Didn't you get married? Is your husband here?' Michiru almost failed to notice the server who'd come to clear the table, and that she was Haruka.

'Was everything satisfa- 'the blonde stopped when she saw Michiru's face, an expression of shock clear on her own.

'Sir, are you alright?'

'Uh, yes, sorry about that.' She continued her job, and when she knew nobody but Michiru was looking, she gestured her head to imply that they needed to speak outside, before leaving the table.

'Do you know him?' Aya asked, seeing Michiru's worried expression.

'In a way,' She saw Haruka leaving, and stood herself. 'Could you excuse me for a second?' She had to walk fast as Haruka had a huge advantage on her in speed and distance. Eventually she followed her out of the hall and to a cupboard that was thankfully relatively empty.

'Michiru,' Haruka sounded upset, almost. She pulled Michiru into a strong embrace, the shorter girl wincing slightly at the soreness of her body, letting out a whimper, before holding her back. 'You're hurt.' She pulled out of the contact slightly. 'What happened? It wasn't…right? He didn't do this?'

'I don't want to lie to you, Haruka…'

'Fuck,' She stepped back, running a hand through her hair, her feelings shown in her expression. 'I can't believe he would… does it happen often? He hits you?'

'…It does… he hits me and…' Michiru looked down, covering her face in shame.

'You can't stay with him.' Haruka stated. 'You can't do that, I don't want to see you hurt anymore.'

'I have to, even if I could escape him, I have nowhere.'

'You have me.'

'We met yesterday,'

'That doesn't matter! You'd be safe, at least!' Her voice cracked, Michiru seeing the tears welling up.

'He'd find me, somehow. He'd get worse, I don't need him to be angrier with me,' All she wanted to do was be with Haruka, be safe and with somebody she could feel happy with. 'Please don't cry because of me.'

'I can't help it, I hate seeing you hurt and I've just met you.' A small smile crept onto her lips, 'I guess that's pathetic.'

'No! No, it's not.' She reached her hand up to wipe Haruka's eyes. 'I feel the same, I wish… I wish I could be with you. I don't know what I'll do. Everyday feels like hell, I can't go on like this. I think I'll die, I'm not strong enough anymore.' She realised she was crying too, mentally cursing herself for allowing this treacherous word vomit to come out.

'Michiru,' Haruka pulled her back into her arms. 'I can't let you get hurt anymore.'

'How can you do that?'

'I don't know, but I can't just stand here and let you be treated like shit.' She held her tighter. 'Does it hurt?'

'A little, but I'm happy here, I don't care if it hurts.'

'Michiru, you know… you know that I'm not a guy, right?' She laughed a little at the blonde's nerves, and her thinking she was so oblivious.

'Of course, I do! You know, I'm not interested in men.' Michiru buried her head further into Haruka's chest, feeling the warmth and her rising heartbeat.

'And, you are interested?' She brought a hand up to stroke Michiru's hair. 'I mean, you are interested… in me?'

'Yes.'

'Are you sure?'

'Haruka.' She looked up, the blonde's face flushed with her nerves. 'If I'm only sure of one thing, it's this.'

'I wish I could help you, it can't be hopeless. Couldn't you stay with your family instead, at least?' Michiru felt a coldness spread through her at the mention of them.

'No. I can't.'

'Should I not have said that? I'm sorry, I don't- '

'Its fine,' Michiru exhaled. 'That's just never going to be an option.'

'I see, I'm sorry…' Haruka felt guilty that she could've made the girl in her arms feel bad. 'At least, I want you to come to my room at any time you feel you could be hurt.'

'I don't know if I could, he might want to hurt you if I do that.'

'I don't care. As long as it's not you.' She moved one of her arms, into her pocket and fished out a key, displaying it to Michiru so she could read the number.

'It's the floor above me, I think.'

'Then you'll remember, and come anytime you have to? Promise?'

'I'll try – 'Michiru was interrupted by the door opening, and a small blonde girl standing there, looking puzzled at what she'd walked into.

'Haruka! You're not supposed to – Elevator girl!'

'Elevator… what?' Haruka asked, feeling annoyed at her friend for the interruption.

'It's the girl who Usagi and I saw in the elevator! With the creepy guy!' She exclaimed again.

'Mina! Manners?'

'Sorry Mom,' The girl, now revealed to be Mina, rolled her eyes. 'Are you just gonna stay here making out, or are you gonna do your job that you seem to have been neglecting?'

'We're not- Okay, fine.' Haruka sighed, turning to Michiru. 'Keep safe, please? And remember to come to my room anytime, okay?' She kissed her forehead, before parting with Mina.

'So, she's your new girlfriend?'

'No, Mina. You should be nicer to people when you meet them.'

' _Come to my room anytime_ ' She imitated, mocking Haruka's tone. 'Sounds awfully close, does it not?'

'Shut up.'


End file.
